multiversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra
Chakra is the resultant energy type created from combining the two natural metaphysical energies of the body: Ki, the Physical Energy and Reiryoku, the Spiritual Energy. These two components are absolutely essential from the creation of Chakra within the body, and this third energy type can be manipulated in more complex ways then either Ki or Reiryoku can alone. Description There are two main applications to wielding Chakra both of which require considerable training and an intuitive aptitude to master; the first involves the generation and manipulation of the elements and the second application is the manipulation of Chakra itself into various techniques. Nature Transformation Chakra that is generated interally can be directly altered by the user's will into any of the five Primary Elements of nature, those elements being: *Fire Release *Earth Release *Wind Release *Water Release *Lightning Release While there is nothing specifically barring a practitioner from wielding all five elements, users will typically feel a natural aptitude for only one or two elements which they will go on to master during their time wielding Chakra. Mastering larger numbers of elements is an exceptionally rare and noteworthy task that few have accomplished. This aptitude for the elements is usually detirmined by genetics; with descendents of Fire Release masters going to develop their skills in Fire Release. When this element has been created inside of the body it is usually either expelled through the mouth or directed through the hands; many variations of techniques exist however where the user does not have to create the element itself but merely manipulate it in their surroundings into clones, constructs or weapons. ' ' Advanced Nature Transformation Typically known as a Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit, clans have been known to exist that naturally can master two primary elements and combine them within the body to produce a secondary element. Since there are five Primary Elements, the total number of unique combinations that exist are ten and they are known as the Secondary Elements. Advanced Nature Transformation focuses on fusing two or more of the primary elements together whilst inside the body and expelling them as a secondary or tertiary element of which many different types exist. This is not a learned skill though but something accomplished through genetics as only some individuals possess the potential to manipulate such advanced elements. The list of Secondary Elements are: *Explosion Release *Heat Release *Ice Release *Lava Release *Magnet Release *Sand Release *Sound Release *Steam Release *Storm Release *Wood Release If an individual integrates the genetic material of another person who possesses the one of the Kekkei Genkai specificed above, then they too will possess the potential to learn that specific advanced nature transformation. Unique Nature Transformation Known as a Kekkei Tōta, or a Bloodline Expansion, this form of nature transformation is a truly unique and unparalleled form of nature transformation exceeding all of the Primary Elements and Secondary Elements in scope and power. A Kekkei T'ōta is made from three of the primary elements but only a single Kekkei Tōta is known to exist when logically there should be numerous potential combinations of three elements. The only known Kekkei Tōta is: *Dust Release Tailed Beast Nature Transformation There are variations of nature transformations usually exclusive only to the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchūriki, buit some of these can be found amongst some Kekkei Genkai though such as the Four-Tails Lava Release. *One-Tailed Beast: Sand Release. *Two-Tailed Beast: Blaze Release. *Three-Tailed Beast: Crystal Release. *Four-Tailed Beast: Lava Release. *Five-Tailed Beast: Steam Release *Six-Tailed Beast: Acid Release. *Seven-Tailed Beast: Diamond Release. *Eight-Tailed Beast: Ink Release. *Nine-Tailed Beast: Power Release. Transcendent Nature Transformation One more variation of nature transformation exists beyond a Kekkei Tōta though it is known only in legends and myths; the ability to combine all five of the Primary Elements along with the subtle forces of Yin & Yang into a single, purified element resembling malleable, black chakra. These are the substance for the Gudōdama and only individuals possessing Six Paths Chakra are known to wield them. Due to the rarity and scope of this nature transformation, it is labelled as a Kekkei Mōra or an All-Encompassing Bloodline. Shape Transformation Aside from elemental use of Chakra there is also Shape Transformation; an art of manipulating chakra into forming several variations of constructs. These can involve manipulating an aura of Chakra around oneself either offensively or defensively depending on the shape created or applying it to create specific shapes such as a temporary clone of the caster which acts as an extension of their body. Many different types of techniques are created from this which resemble spells; such as the art of Sealing which involves compressing a target via Chakra and trapping them into another medium such as scrolls or jars. The sheer variety of what can be accomplished with Chakra is what makes it superior to both Ki and Reiryoku and through experimentation new applications for Chakra generated from the body are found every day. Variations Chakra (Standard) WIP Sage Chakra WIP Tailed Beast Chakra WIP Six Paths Chakra WIP Rabbit Goddess Chakra WIP Techniques Work in progress Category:Energy Types Category:Chakra